


One  More

by Dreamsinlilac



Series: Drill Bits & Pieces [6]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Flashback, Fluff, Insecurity, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsinlilac/pseuds/Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Is it wrong to want just a little bit more?





	

**One More Hour**

They were back at the school having spent an unexpected but to Constance, absolutely incredible afternoon together. Did it really have to end now? She felt like she needed more time, even another hour with Imogen would be enough. But as they entered the staffroom that was already occupied by Amelia and Davina she knew it was over. 

That was until the offer came. A walk would surely take a little longer than an hour and give them even more time together. Constance went to bed that night with butterflies in her stomach and, just for now, forced herself not to let her negative thoughts kill them off. 

 

**One More Date**

There had been several dates and lots of kissing and it was just wonderful. 

“I never want this to end.”, the Witch confessed to herself in the privacy of her own bedroom.

_“It will, you know it will.”_ Came a voice in her head, one that sounded suspiciously like a certain former tutor.

“I know but just one more date, that’s all I want.” 

It was a lie but it seemed to quieten the other voice. For now.

 

**One More Night**

She had almost ruined things with her assumptions that Imogen wanted to spend less time together. Then she had hidden herself away and turned to nasty words as always. Thank goodness Amelia had stepped in and forced her to see what she was doing. And she was even more thankful that Imogen had forgiven her, had been so kind and honest in her words, even when Constance had foolishly thought that offering more intimacy would repair the damage. 

But still, the doubts were there. She wanted another night of holding the woman she loved close, hearing those special words whispered in her ear but after what had happened earlier that day, she was afraid to ask if she should stay. To her relief Imogen had no such fears.

“Stay with me tonight Sweetheart? I don’t want to let you go.”

“I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me Darling.” 

 

**One More Year**

Never did she think that this would happen to her. She was in a relationship. A proper relationship that was built on love- from both sides. Yes, she fully believed that Imogen loved her. Her girlfriend had included her in every aspect of her life, including introducing her to her beloved Abby, something Constance knew wasn’t a decision Imogen would take lightly. And in meeting the child who was so much a part of Imogen’s life, she had found that her heart had an even greater capacity to love than she had ever expected. 

And she in turn was loved and accepted. Even when Hecketty Broomhead had shown up, as somehow Constance had known she would, she had gotten through it with the help of Imogen. Wonderful, brave and strong Imogen who had defended both her and the school and encouraged Constance to stand up for herself against the evil old Witch. 

Her life now seemed so full, they were sharing a room, sharing a bed. And as for their lovemaking? Constance blushed and tingled of the thought of what they had done together. It was all she could ever want but she didn’t want to be greedy. 

_“Just a year of happiness, that’s all I ask for. Give me a year of this and I can go through the rest of my life happy that I’ve had the experience._ ”

Did bargaining count if it was a lie? She dismissed the thought and in the dead of the night, cuddled even closer to a sleeping Imogen and let herself enjoy the closeness while she could.

 

**How About Forever?**

She thought it was all over. They’d had that row in the forest where that awful ranger man was hanging around, making a pest of himself and ogling her Imogen. 

_“Is she even mine anymore?_ ”, Constance had thought as she sat alone on the porch of the cabin they were staying in. 

But them Imogen had come back, tears in her eyes and telling Constance what she needed to hear, she was hers, they belonged to each other. The row was over and they were still together, still in love.

And the following day, when Imogen knelt down and asked the question that Constance had truly never thought would be aimed at her, she began to think that maybe, just maybe, this was it, a relationship for life. 

Many hours later as she lay in their bed, looking at the ring that had been placed on her finger that day, she became aware of bright green eyes staring at her intensely. 

“What are you thinking?” Imogen asked as she placed soft kisses along the elegant neck. 

“I was thinking that for all these months I dreaded the end of what we have, thinking that it would have to come one day and wondering how I would prepare myself for that.”

“And now?”

Constance turned her head so she could kiss the soft lips that were smiling at her. 

“Now, I quite honestly believe that it isn’t going to end. We’re going to get married, have a family and spend the rest of our lives together.”

Imogen’s eyes sparked as she held her fiancé closer. “You’d better believe it Sweetheart, to me marriage is for life. And the way I feel when I’m with you, well I can’t describe it but I have no intention of ever losing that feeling by letting you slip away from me.”

“For life sounds rather wonderful to me and I promise Darling, I’m not going anywhere.”

It was just under three months later when, having both reached the top of the aisle, Imogen took Constance’s hand with a smile and a whispered reminder. “Remember what I said?”

“I do and I told you I wasn’t going anywhere.”, Constance beamed back before whispering words she now truly knew could be real. 

“When it comes to you, I want forever.”


End file.
